


Does the Tie Match the Drapes?

by pumpkinscript



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, One-Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pembrooke, Riverdale, Secretary - Freeform, hiram lodge - Freeform, idk - Freeform, sort of fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinscript/pseuds/pumpkinscript
Summary: "Beautiful," he whispered, drawing back and admiring the necklace.I ran my hand along the pearls. They were beautiful.Suddenly, as if he was reaching for the clasp, his hand reached behind my neck again. Instead of fumbling with the necklace, his hand landed flat on my nape, his fingers barely brushing against my hair line.I looked up at him, only a few inches taller than me, and into his dark eyes.He leaned to the side a bit and forward and his lips met the soft skin of my neck, right below my ear.





	Does the Tie Match the Drapes?

"Mr. Lodge?" I said as I stepped slowly into his office. 

"Yes, hello, (y/n)," the notorious Hiram Lodge greeted from his mahogany desk, "come in." 

I shuffled into the immaculately kept room and shut the door behind me. 

"You said you wanted to see me?" I asked. 

"Yes," he murmured, signing a paper of some sort. "Give me just a second."

I glanced around. I had never been in his office before. It was quite beautiful; wooden furniture sat majestically on the glossy wooden floors, two slats of glass let light in from behind him, almost silhouetting his figure, and a large painted portrait of him hung behind him, a lipstick-red kiss mark on the cheek of the painted face. 

"Sorry, (y/n)," he said, putting down the pen and setting aside the papers, clearing his desk. He's a bit OCD... it's easy to tell. "Want to take a seat?" He asked. 

"It's alright, sir," I said, "I prefer to stand."

"Suit yourself. Anyway, I needed to have a word with you about recent request to work for me. Listen,  
(y/n); first of all, I need you to promise me you won't repeat anything that happens in this office today to anyone. I need your word."

"I promise, sir."

"Alright. I've established my trust in you, (y/n), and I hope, for your sake, you intend to keep that trust."

I nodded my head genuinely. 

"First off, I need you to understand that working for me is no easy task. It will likely involve putting your own life in danger and being ready for anything. You are, after all, still in high school— you're only eighteen! You're sure you're ready to put yourself at risk? Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes sir," I answered. "I'm not afraid of much, sir."

"Good." Hiram stood up and made his way up to the front of his desk, which he leaned back against. His suit was beautifully pressed; a thin grey pinstripe pattern against the sleek black of his blazer looked stunning on him, and I noticed that the gold tie brought out his dark brown eyes. "Next thing you need to realise is that you receive instruction from me, you will have to follow what I tell you to do, or there will be harsh consequences. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," he repeated, a smile gracing his features as he turned and grabbed a bottle of scotch, brought out two glasses, and poured both of us some. 

"I do hope you drink," he said to me as I took the glass. 

"Every now and then, sir," I said truthfully. "I don't usually have much time to, usually, sir. Most of it is spent studying for tests or calming down melodramatic friends in school."

"Ah, the wonders of high school," he said sarcastically, leaning back against his desk where he was before. 

"Positively enjoyable," I joked, taking a sip of the liquor and returning his humour. "Dealing with idiots and imbeciles all day long... weaving my way through on-and-off relationships..."

"Many of those?" He asked. 

"Relationships? Not really, sir, to be honest. Most of the boys surrounding me in school annoy the hell out of me and aren't worth my time."

"Makes sense," Hiram said. "You seem to have a very sound head about your shoulders, (y/n). Not someone to be reckoned with, I wager?"

"I might be a bit shy, sir, but I assure you that I have fallen no short of someone to be mocked or embarrassed by the likes of stupid high school boys."

"Hmm," Hiram looked lost in his own thought process. He straightened himself up suddenly and he walked around behind his desk, opening a drawer and beckoning me over. I placed my half-finished glass of scotch down on a coaster on his desk as I followed, wondering what he wanted. 

"Sir?"

"Your first assignment under my employ will be to escort me to a meeting. It will be tomorrow, and I can't say who it is just yet, but I will be very appreciative of your presence," he said, opening another drawer, looking for something. "I will request you wear formal attire... a dress of some sort. Nothing too incredibly fancy, but a simple, striking dress. Maybe in... black? That's the colour. I will have the perfect dress sent to your residence later today. Aha!" 

He finally seemed to find what he was looking for. He drew his hands back from the drawer and held up a beautiful pearl necklace. 

"I also request that you wear this," he said in a soft voice. "I think it will go wonderfully with your dress."

"Sir— I don't know what to say." I was stunned. "I appreciate this opportunity, sir."

"No matter," he said, taking a step towards me, his voice still low. A moment later, he was so close to me I could feel his breath on my cheek as he clasped the necklace around my neck.

"Beautiful," he whispered, drawing back and admiring the necklace.

I ran my hand along the pearls. They were beautiful. 

Suddenly, as if he was reaching for the clasp, his hand reached behind my neck again. Instead of fumbling with the necklace, his hand landed flat on my nape, his fingers barely brushing against my hair line. 

I looked up at him, only a few inches taller than me, and into his dark eyes. 

He leaned to the side a bit and forward and his lips met the soft skin of my neck, right below my ear. 

Is Hiram Lodge kissing my neck? 

My brain raced and thought through the current situation, in which I was not expecting. Soon, the answer was made clear as he kissed his way along my jaw and he pulled back and looked me in the eyes again. His eyebrow cocked just a bit as if he was impressed with himself, and he leaned in again. 

This time, his lips didn't meet my neck. His mouth instead met mine softly as I stood there, eyes wide open, not sure what exactly what to do. 

This man was surely my boss, but he was also the father of one of my friends— who was in my own grade! Was this truly what I wanted? Was I even okay with this?

Again, my burning question was answered as soon as my lips parted for a breath of air, and his tongue slipped in my mouth. 

Damn. 

I was suddenly able to kiss back. I closed my eyes as his tongue ran along mine, asserting his clear dominance over me. I felt his strong hand on my waist as it guided me over to his desk. I pushed myself on top of it and he stood in between my legs. His kisses became more passionate; no less gentle, but more passionate. As I leaned back a bit and he pulled me to his chest, my fingers ran through his soft black hair. One of his hands drew back to unbutton his suit jacket and suddenly a rush of apprehension ran through me. 

Shit! Does he want to fuck me..? Is that what this whole thing is leading up to?

He slipped his jacket off expertly with one hand and he was back fumbling with buttons on his vest, now. 

He's taking his clothes off... fuck! What do I do? Do I want this? Is that even what he's planning?

I drew back and put a hand on Hiram's chest, holding him back a bit. 

"Sir, what are you doing..." It wasn't voiced like a question... like I knew what he was doing; I just needed confirmation. 

"I thought it was painfully obvious, (y/n)," he said, "but clearly I wasn't obvious enough."

He reached past my hand and let his fingers tug on the bottom of my shirt. 

"Can I take your shirt off, (y/n)?" he asked. This wasn't a question... it sounded more like a statement. I knew it to be, but yet, I persisted. 

"Sir," I said again, "I'm not sure I'm comfortable taking my clothes off yet."

"Alright," he said, backing down a bit. "If I can't take yours off just yet, can you take mine off?"

Again... a command. 

I finally nodded and hopped down from the desk. He walked me around to the open space in his office and I touched my hand along the soft silk of his vest and tie. 

I wonder what it would be like to grab him by the tie and kiss him? Dominating... exhilarating...

"Like the tie?" He asked as I ran my fingers along it. 

"Yes sir."

"Don't take that off yet, then."

I blushed profusely as my fingers worked the buttons on his vest, popping them open one by one. I slipped the vest off his broad shoulders and he placed it on a nearby chair. 

"Can I leave your shirt on for a minute?" I asked a bit timidly. 

"Yes," he said... surprising me a bit. I thought he would have turned down my request. I wasn't ready to do this fast at all. I had to take my time. 

I wrapped the beautiful golden tie around my hand and pulled it towards me, acting out my fantasy. I kissed his lips as I tightened my grip on the tie. He chuckled lightly against my lips. 

"I can tell you have a bit of a fetish with that thing," he laughed. 

"Just a bit," I said, pulling it harder. "Too much?"

"Not enough," he growled, and I wrapped it around my hand another time. 

I could tell that, though he could breathe, it was getting a bit difficult. He didn't stop me and seemed to be enjoying it, though. 

Hiram Lodge has a choking kink? 

No. Fucking. Way. 

With one hand wrapped around the tie, I started to unbutton his shirt. I flipped up the collar and pulled it out from under the tie, so that the tie was around Hiram's bare skin. I slipped each button out of their traps carefully, minding the dark grey dress shirt and trying not to distress it. Once I had unbuttoned the last button, he slipped it off his shoulders and threw it onto the chair that held his vest. 

His torso was toned and muscular. Hints of veins trailed along his biceps and shoulders. 

He drew back a little and looked at me. "Can I take your shirt off, now?"

I hesitated a second, then nodded my consent.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my works on my Wattpad page @pumpkinscript


End file.
